Pusta półlitrówka
by m.tarnina
Summary: Końcówka sezonu 1, bez odstępstw od kanonu. Żeby przejść do legendy, nie potrzeba pomnika. Czego potrzeba? Od 13 r.ż. ze względu na wzmianki o substancjach psychoaktywnych. Wersja angielska "I'll set you up against the stars".


Jak większość sufitów w królestwie Sadidy, także ten spleciono z żywych gałęzi o matowobrązowej korze. W świetle wschodzącego słońca wydawały się niemal czarne.

Przez otwarty balkon wdarł się do pokoju chłodny powiew znad rzeki. Załopotał zasłoną, rozkołysał zawieszony nad stołem lampion, przecisnął się przez cienki koc z pokrzywowego włókna. Gdzieś w oddali zaskrzypiały drzewa, zaświergotał ptak. Eva zdała sobie sprawę, że stopy ma odkryte i przemarznięte aż do bólu.

\- Eva! - zza drzwi dobiegł głos Amalii. - Jeszcze śpisz?

Milczała. Bolały ją nogi, ramiona, serce. Głowę wypełniał ciężar ołowiu.

\- Eva! Jesteś tam? - wołała Amalia cienkim, świdrującym głosem. Jest zdenerwowana, pomyślała Eva. Powinnam z nią porozmawiać.

Nie poruszyła się.

\- Eva! - wrzask księżniczki odbił się echem w jej głowie. Evangeline przewróciła się na brzuch i przycisnęła poduszkę do uszu, spocona i oklapła jak po długim treningu.

Jestem chora? Pomyślała obojętnie. Własne myśli przebijały się do niej opornie, jak przez melasę. Amalia powrzeszczała jeszcze chwilę, ale poduszka tłumiła słowa.

Wreszcie zapadła cisza, a wtedy Eva pozwoliła poduszce zsunąć się na podłogę.

* * *

Z półsnu wyrwało ją łomotanie. Eva jęknęła cicho i przechyliła się przez krawędź łóżka.

\- Evangelino, jeśli w tej chwili nie otworzysz, wyważę drzwi!

Byle bez hałasu, pomyślała, ale posłusznie wstała, z poduszką w objęciach, żeby otworzyć.

\- No, wreszcie! - Salix, zarumieniona z wysiłku, wparowała do pokoju, migocąc skrzydełkami. - Co z tobą, dziewczyno?

Pchnęła Evę na łóżko.

\- Język.

\- Aaa…

\- Czysty. - przyłożyła jej dłoń do czoła i zacmokała. - Badałam cię po bitwie i ranna nie jesteś. Boli cię coś?

Wszystko. - Nie.

\- Na pewno?

Eva, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce, wbiła wzrok we własne stopy, odcinające się bielą na tle wyplatanej z trzcin maty przed łóżkiem.

\- Mogę już wejść? - zawołała Amalia od drzwi.

\- To tylko wyczerpanie - eniripsa poklepała Evę po ramieniu. Miała bardzo ciepłe ręce.

\- Wcześnie chodzić spać, dobrze się odżywiać. Powiem dowódcy cra, że jesteś zwolniona z ćwiczeń do odwołania.

\- A ja jej dopilnuję! - zawołała Amalia. - Urządzimy sobie piknik, chcesz? Tylko my i Yugo, na łączce, będzie miło!

\- Widzę, że niewiele mam tu do roboty. Świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi, Evangelino. Do zobaczenia.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho. Eva słyszała, jak Amalia krząta się po pokoju.

\- Gdzie ty masz szczotkę? Przecież nie wyjdziesz nieuczesana. Aha! Jest!

Wsunęła ją Evie między palce, a poduszkę.

\- Ogarnij się trochę, a ja lecę po Yugo. Spotykamy się na dole za pół godziny!

Bose stopy zadudniły o posadzkę z lanej żywicy. Eva westchnęła.

Nie miała ochoty jeść ani rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z energiczną Amalią i wiecznie radosnym Yugo. Była zmęczona. Ale skoro księżniczka wbiła sobie coś do głowy, stado indykosmoków nie zdołałoby z niej tego wyciągnąć. Evę czekał piknik, czy tego chciała, czy nie.

Powolnymi ruchami zaczęła czesać włosy.

* * *

Oczywiście, skoro przyszedł Yugo, musiał też przyjść żarłoczny młody smok. Eva, która od początku wiedziała, że w pikniku wezmą udział Adamai i Az, doprawdy nie mogła pojąć, o co Amalia robi tyle krzyku. Roztarła czoło.

Dzień okazał się słoneczny, choć chłodny. Cra mrużyła piekące oczy. Z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na pałąku koszyka (Amalia, naturalnie, potrzebowała obu rąk, żeby krzyczeć na chłopców), a drugą na tkaninie szala, krok za krokiem brnęła przez gęstą trawę.

Nagle Amalia uwiesiła jej się na ramieniu i pisnęła, prosto w czułe ucho – To tu!

\- Nareszcie – burknął Adamai, a Yugo się roześmiał. Strzepnął koc, który niósł, koc załopotał na wietrze, a w Evie ścisnęło się serce.

\- Siadaj, siadaj. - Ksieżniczka pchnęła ją lekko na ziemię. Eva starannie podwinęła nogi pod siebie, jak przystało dobrze wychowanej cra. Obok, równie elegancko, usiadła księżniczka, a Adamai padł plecami w trawę. Amalia przyciągnęła kosz na środek koca.

\- Rozłóż talerze, Adamai – zakomenderowała.

\- Yugo, kubki – wręczyła mu cztery naraz, zezując na nie z ukosa, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do rozpakowywania.

\- Nalej lemoniady. Oo, ciasteczka migdałowe!

Eva skubała rąbek szala. Coś chłodnego trąciło jej dłoń.

\- Nie wyspałaś się? - spytał z troską Yugo. Wzięła od niego drewniany kubek.

\- Nie, nie bardzo – przyznała, a potem upiła łyk, żeby zwilżyć ściśnięte gardło.

Yugo klapnął obok, zgrabnie balansując swoim kubkiem, choć parę kropel lemoniady i tak upadło na trawę. Az natychmiast podfrunął, żeby je spić ze źdźbeł, ale eliatrop odstawił kubek, chwycił tofu i mimo świergotliwych protestów zapakował do kieszeni.

\- Zaszkodzi ci – powiedział, sięgajac po lemoniadę wolną ręką.

\- Amalio, w koszyku jest woda dla Aza.

Księżniczka zmierzyła go długim spojrzeniem, pogrzebała w koszu i bez słowa podała Yugo mały bukłaczek.

\- Aa, to jest życie – Adamai wyciągnął się jak długi na skraju koca, ręce podkładając pod głowę, a nos wystawiając do słońca.

Milczeli przez chwilę. W lesie ćwierkały dzikie tofu, Az siorbał wodę z dłoni Yugo, naczynia postukiwały w rękach Amalii.

Eva potarła oczy. Upiła jeszcze lemoniady, straszliwie kwaśnej i piekącej. Pewnie zrobiła ją Amalia w jednym ze swoich zrywów samowystarczalności.

Teraz księżniczka rozkładała na talerzach kanapki z pastą orzechową. Adamai otworzył jedno oko.

\- Nie macie tu mięsa? - spytał leniwie.

\- Sadida żyją darami puszczy – wycedziła Amalia. - Nie bierzemy tego, co nie nasze.

\- Te kanapki są pyszne! - Yugo z entuzjazmem przysunął talerze sobie i bratu. - Zupełnie wyjątkowe – dodał przez kanapkę.

Adamai sceptycznie patrzył we własny talerz, a Yugo przełknął, zanim dorzucił – Ale tata robi najlepszą potrawkę z gobbala! Poczekaj, aż spróbujesz.

\- Mmm, Grougaloragan też umiał gotować – powiedział smok, nie odrywając podejrzliwego spojrzenia od kanapki – ale do jedzenia mieliśmy głównie ryby. Oma to mała wyspa.

\- Będziesz się musiał przyzwyczaić, bo tutaj ryby są tylko w rzece – ucięła Amalia. - Eva? Nie smakuje ci?

\- Mm? - Eva nagle zauważyła pełen talerz przed sobą.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

Amalia przyglądała jej się z niepokojem, więc Eva szybko sięgnęła po kanapkę i ugryzła trochę za dużo. Kęs rósł jej w ustach, ale rozmiękczyła go łykiem kwaśnego napoju tak, że jakoś zdołała przełknąć cały. Resztę zjadła wolniej, unikając zatroskanych spojrzeń księżniczki.

\- Mamy owoce, ciasteczka i dwie butelki lemoniady – zachęciła Amalia.

Eva odstawiła kubek. Az, który tymczasem wydostał się z kieszeni Yugo, przykicał i tryknął w niego łebkiem.

\- Zaszkodzi ci – szepnęła Eva, ale tofu uparcie dziobał naczynie.

\- Az, zostałeś dzięciołem? - roześmiał się Yugo, chwytając swego ulubieńca.

\- Lemoniady, Evo?

\- Poproszę.

Adamai zaryzykował kęs kanapki i skrzywił się.

\- Księżniczko! Księżniczko!

\- Prosiłam, żeby nam nie przeszkadzano! - Amalia wstała płynnie i z rękami na biodrach spojrzała na posłańca tak, że omal się nie wywrócił.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Pani – posłaniec padł przed nią na jedno kolano, chyląc głowę ku ziemi, może po to, żeby uniknąć jej wzroku. - Ojciec cię wzywa.

\- Pilnie? - westchnęła.

\- Natychmiast.

Amalia westchnęła z głębi piersi. - Musicie mi wybaczyć. - Dygnęła głęboko, ceremonialnie, po czym odeszła, wyprostowana i dumna, a posłaniec podreptał za nią.

\- Zimno ci? - Eva zdała sobie sprawę, że Yugo patrzy na nią z niepokojem. Przygładziła fałdy szala.

\- Trochę.

\- To pewnie z niewyspania. Piekarz z Emelki, pamiętasz go? Kiedyś mi mówił, że gdyby nie piec, toby dawno zamarzł.

\- Tak, pewnie tak.

\- Zawsze możesz tu się zdrzemnąć – wtrącił leniwie Adamai.

\- Na łące?

\- Czemu nie? - smok przeciągnął się jak kociak. - Mało to razy spaliśmy pod gołym niebem?

\- Właśnie! - poparł go Yugo. - Przypilnujemy, żeby cię nikt nie budził.

\- Trochę się stęskniłam za własnym łóżkiem, ale dziękuję za propozycję.

Przetarła oczy. Coraz bardziej ją piekły.

\- Wiesz co? - powiedział Yugo, chwytajac Evę za łokieć. - Amalia pewnie szybko nie wróci. Posprzątamy i odprowadzimy cię, chcesz? Jeszcze nie byłem w tamtym skrzydle pałacu.

* * *

Teraz to Yugo niósł koszyk, wywijając nim w powietrzu, aż Azowi sprzykrzyło się balansowanie na pokrywie i przefrunął Yugo na głowę. Umościł się na czubku niebieskiej czapki wśród śmiechów i świergotów.

Eva i Adamai szli z tyłu, wolniej. Od czasu do czasu całej kompanii kłaniał się sadida, idący w tę samą stronę z naręczem desek albo narzędzi. Właściwie powinni już wejść między domy, ale Yugo prowadził chyba okrężną drogą.

\- Yugo...

\- Tak? - Czapka zjechała mu trochę na bakier, a Eva stłumiła irracjonalną chęć zerwania jej z płowej głowy.

\- Nie idziemy w stronę pałacu.

\- O, nie… chciałem ci najpierw coś pokazać. Na pewno się ucieszysz.

Yugo roztarł kark, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że z oczu zrobiły mu się czarne przecinki. Eva nabrała powietrza, ale westchnęła tylko.

\- Zobaczysz, że będzie ci się lepiej spało.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze.

Mały chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął między drzewa. - Zobacz! Ta-dam!

Eva podniosła głowę. Zamrugała. Serce rozbolało ją nagle i musiała się oprzeć barkiem o najbliższy pień.

\- Misiek? - wyszeptała.

Posąg z jasnego drewna, utrwalonego magią Sadidy, przedstawiał Percedala w pozie jak ze starych baśni, z mieczem wzniesionym i miną triumfatora. Jeden zielonowłosy sadida polerował powierzchnię miecza, dwaj inni byli zajęci budową ławeczki pod pomnikiem.

\- Widzisz? - Ręka Yugo niemal parzyła jej dłoń. - Będziemy go zawsze pamiętać, i sadida też.

\- Bohater – rzucił Adamai.

Eva otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. - Wracajmy – wykrztusiła. Wysunęła rękę z uścisku Yugo, a potem odwróciła się i pomaszerowała między drzewa.

* * *

Kucharki i podkuchenne zgodnie zachwycały się Azem, który na każde podszczypnięcie czy łaskotkę reagował głośnym świergotem. Eva doskonale go rozumiała.

Kuchnię wypełniał zapach zupy pokrzywowej, irytujący jak nigdy, gwar głosów, brzęk garnków, duszące ciepło. Adamai siedział na jakiejś szafce, wyjadając coś z ceramicznego słoja, a Yugo gawędził z okrągłą, siwą główną kucharką, jakby się przyjaźnili całe życie.

Eva cofnęła się pod ścianę, ale mimo to co chwilę ktoś na nią wpadał, solennie przepraszał i odbiegał w tę czy inną stronę. Kiedy zmieniła miejsce, wpadła na nią po raz drugi ta sama dziewczyna, wracająca ze zmywalni, całe szczęście, że tylko z naręczem drewnianych kubków.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziały jednocześnie, a pomywaczka dygnęła i znikła.

Piski zachwytu i rozpaczliwe protesty Aza przeszywały jej czaszkę. Eva zerknęła na zagadanego Yugo, potem na Adamaia z nosem w słoju, a potem wycofała się rakiem pomiędzy szafki i na korytarz, chłodny i spokojny.

* * *

Po pierwsze zaryglowała drzwi. Szal zsunął się na podłogę, kiedy Eva stawiała na niskim stoliku butelkę mleka bambusowego prosto z Pandaluzji, ozdobioną przypominającym źdźbła pismem. Usiadła na jednej z rozłożonych dookoła poduch, łokcie oparła o blat.

Światło słońca rozszczepiało się w kryształowym szkle.

Eva przesunęła butelkę po stole, obserwując, jak rozdygotane, kolorowe zajączki przebiegają po ścianie.

Wiatr od rzeki wydął zasłonę, rozwieszoną w wyjściu na balkon, rozdmuchał grzywkę Evy, rozkołysał zielony lampion nad stołem. Łuczniczka objęła się ramionami.

Świetliste zajączki przygasły, barwy pociemniały.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Eva! Jesteś? - zawołał Yugo. Milczała, wpatrzona nieruchomo przed siebie.

\- Chyba jej nie ma. - wywnioskował Yugo. - Gdzie byś jej szukał, Adamai?

\- Może śpi? - podrzucił smok.

\- Myślisz?

\- Jak zechce, sama nas znajdzie. Cra potrafią znaleźć wszystko. Trzy razy mi opowiadałeś, jak wytropiła tamtego bworka w lesie, tego, który zjadł pierścionek. Pamiętasz?

\- Tak, tylko-

\- Słuchaj, Yugo – mały smok uderzył w swój "rozsądny" ton. - Eva jest zmęczona. Zdążymy jej powiedzieć o przyjęciu, jak odpocznie.

\- Ale to już jutro!

Głos Yugo oddalił się korytarzem.

Pod ścianą pokoju Evy stał rząd szafek na ubrania i drobiazgi. Schowała butelkę pomiędzy woreczek z kalafonią, a zwoje zapasowych cięciw, potem owinęła się szalem i wyszła na balkon.

Po lewej ręce straszyła przecinka pozostawiona przez Noxa. Kikuty drzew. Potrzaskane szczątki Zegara… Eva odwróciła wzrok.

Usiadła przy balustradzie tak, żeby widzieć tylko zieleń, kojącą, znajomą zieleń lasu. Oparła czoło o chłodną barierkę, a wtedy dostrzegła także zieleń rzeki w dole, gładką i burą. Zmrużyła oczy. Pod powiekami miała piasek, rozprażony, ostry piasek. W głowie – pustkę. Powiew od rzeki mile chłodził czoło i oczy.

* * *

\- Eva! Eva!

\- Co? - Łuczniczka drgnęła, zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Była całkiem odrętwiała z zimna. Słońce wyglądało zza ciemnej płaszczyzny drzew.

Przespałam tu całą noc?

Łomotanie w drzwi przybrało na sile. - Eva, otwórz!

\- Zaraz, już idę! - Podciągnęła się na balustradzie i sztywno, niezgrabnie ruszyła do drzwi. - Co się dzieje, Amalio?

\- Chłopcy ci nie mówili? Urządzamy święto na cześć zwycięstwa, słuchasz mnie?

\- Co? Tak, tak, słucham.

Amalia przyjrzała jej się badawczo, podpierając się pod boki.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie. Spałaś w ogóle?

Na policzku miała odcisk barierki. Potarła go bezmyślnie.

\- Spałam, nie przejmuj się.

\- W ubraniu?

\- Nic mi nie jest, księżniczko – ucięła Eva. Amalia westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Jak dziecko. Chciałam, żebyś mi pomogła przy dekoracjach-

Eva zrobiła krok do przodu, ale księżniczka ani drgnęła.

\- Cóż, chłopcy muszą się sami pomęczyć.

Przepchnęła się obok Evy do pokoju i bez ceregieli zaczęła otwierać szafki.

\- Miałaś przecież inne sukienki, o, ta może być. Gdzie twoja szczotka? Znów ją…

\- Nie trzeba, Amalio.

\- Nie trzeba, nie trzeba. Sama widzę, czego ci trzeba. Szlafrok i ręcznik?

\- Na drzwiach.

Eva opadła na łóżko, ale księżniczka poderwała ją na równe nogi.

\- Idziemy do łaźni. Bez dyskusji!

* * *

Wiatr poruszał listkami bluszczu, oplatającego pomnik, a Evę przenikał do kości. Całą siłę woli musiała skupić na tym, żeby się nie trząść, tak, że niewiele jej zostało na słuchanie przemowy.

Na pomnik uparcie nie patrzyła.

Yugo z Amalią stali po prawicy króla, po jego lewej ręce Armand dumnie spoglądał na zebranych. Eva unikała jego wzroku.

\- Oddali życie – ciągnął król stentorowym tonem – abyśmy my mogli żyć w pokoju.

Zrobił efektowną pauzę. Eva nie widziała króla zza pleców tłumu, ale obraz władcy skłaniającego z szacunkiem głowę narzucał się sam. Wokół niej pochylili głowy jego poddani.

Eva westchnęła, bardzo cicho. Piekły ją oczy. Najchętniej uciekłaby w tej chwili gdzieś daleko, za morza.

Wreszcie król przerwał modlitewną ciszę – Pozostaną w naszej pamięci. A my radujmy się! Straciliśmy wiele, ale wiele zyskaliśmy. Nie pozwólmy, by zmarnował się dar życia, dar wolności okupiony krwią! Raduj się, ludu Sadidy, bo wart jesteś obrony!

Okrzyk jego poddanych wzniósł się ku niebu.

* * *

W święta i w dni powszednie, całe królestwo Sadidy obwieszone było lampionami. Jeśli tylko było komu napełnić ją i zapalić, w najmniejszym oknie przez całą noc płonęła latarenka, odstraszając złe i wskazując drogę do domu, a czasem po prostu zdobiąc domy i ogrody, a także bardziej uczęszczane okolice lasu.

Eva, ze swoim wzrokiem cra, odnalazłaby drogę nawet, gdyby za całe oświetlenie musiały jej starczyć gwiazdy. Potykała się tylko co chwilę o rąbek sukni. Słodkie perfumy, którymi oblała ją Amalia, głuszyły zapach wilgoci i nocnych kwiatów.

Eva przekroczyła mostek, ozdobnie wypleciony z korzeni drzew, a na rozgałęzieniu ścieżki wolno, ale pewnie skierowała się we właściwą stronę.

Kiedy stanęła na polanie, zakłuło ją w boku. Przyciskając rękę do brzucha, usiadła na ławce, jak wszystkie ławki w królestwie wyłożonej miękką, żywą darnią. Promień księżyca prześliznął się po jasnym, utrwalonym magią drewnie.

Zadrżała i objęła się ramionami.

Na bezchmurnym niebie mrugały gwiazdy, białe i zimne jak rtęć. Drewniany Percidal wpatrywał się z bezmyślnym optymizmem w przestrzeń.

\- Zmarzniesz, Evangelino.

\- Mmm… spuściła głowę. Między źdźbłami trawy zamajaczyły buty Jego Wysokości, który spoczął na ławce obok niej.

\- Yugo i Amalia wszędzie cię szukają.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju do zabawy. Przepraszam.

Barki obciążyła jej gruba, gładka tkanina. - Ależ, panie...

\- Bez protestów. Ja nie zmarznę, bo zaraz wrócę na przyjęcie. A ty nie zamierzasz, prawda?

Eva milczała.

\- Amalia opowiedziała mi wszystko. - dodał król.

Wbiła wzrok w przestrzeń, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. - Powiesz mi teraz, że trzeba było zadziałać wcześniej, życie toczy się dalej, że wszyscy coś straciliśmy, a on by nie chciał-

Przygryzła usta. Zerknęła na króla, który spokojnie patrzył w gwiazdy, rozparty na ławce.

\- Tęsknisz.

Policzki ją zapiekły. Spuściła głowę jeszcze niżej.

\- Dlaczego?

Zamrugała. - Dlaczego? - Słowa tłoczyły jej się w gardle. - Bo był durnym iopem! Z tą jego idiotyczną odwagą! Bo uratował mnie i Amalię, i chorował na statku, i lazł bez patrzenia w każde niebezpieczeństwo! Bo nie umiał zliczyć do pięciu i przekręcał słowa, i złamał mi łuk-

Gwałtownie nabrała powietrza. Jego Wysokość pokiwał głową. - Siadaj, Evangelino. Nie wiem, jak cię pocieszyć.

\- Nie chcę być pocieszana – wyrwało jej się. Zatkała dłonią usta.

\- Nie wiem, jak cię pocieszyć. - powiedział spokojnie król. - Powiedziałaś już wszystko, co mógłbym wymyślić.

Eva stała przed nim, dygocąc mimo peleryny.

\- Nikomu innemu go nie brakuje – szepnęła.

\- A kto mu wystawił pomnik?

\- To kawał drewna! Nawet, gdyby był podobny, co z tego? Tu nikt go nie znał. On nie był taki.

\- Jaki?

Dłoń Evy zakreśliła niewyraźny kształt. - Taki… Nudny. Wybacz, panie, ale… - Westchnęła.

\- Pomnik stoi w kącie i niczego nie opowiada. Co to za legenda, której nikt nie opowiada…

\- Dlaczego ty jej nie opowiesz?

\- Kto zechce słuchać?

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że nie jest nudna.

\- Doprawdy? - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Może i tak.

Król podniósł się z ławki. - Idziemy na zabawę?

\- Nie, nie w tej chwili. Dziękuję.

\- Nie zdejmuj peleryny. Oddasz mi później. Dobranoc, Evangelino.

Dygnęła. - Dobranoc.

* * *

Obudziło ją łomotanie w drzwi. Znowu, pomyślała Eva sennie.

\- Jesteś tam? Otwórz!

W biodro uwierało ją coś twardego. Złożony pod głową łokieć też spoczywał (aj!) na twardej powierzchni. Zdziwiło ją to znacznie bardziej, niż dobijająca się Amalia. Trzeba otworzyć oczy, zdecydowała.

Otworzyła i ujrzała ciemne, gładkie słoje polerowanego drewna. Biała kartka, zdmuchnięta powiewem, spłynęła na podłogę między nogą stolika, a nosem Evy.

\- Masz natychmiast otworzyć!

Do głosu Amalii dołączył, spokojniej, Yugo – Może gdzieś wyszła?

\- Nie było jej na śniadaniu, co mam sobie pomyśleć? Eva!

Podparła się na łokciu. Poducha wyśliznęła jej się spod kolan, które stuknęły o posadzkę. Eva zebrała się w sobie i wstała, rozcierając plecy. Potem kucnęła, żeby zebrać rozsypane kartki z podłogi.

\- Dosyć tego – powiedziała Amalia, ale Yugo wpadł jej w słowo – Ja wejdę. Jakby co, to cię wpuszczę, dobrze?

\- Gdyby to nie był mój dom... – warknęła księżniczka.

Na drzwiach zalśnił błękitny krąg portalu, z którego wyskoczył Yugo.

\- Cześć, Eva. Ojeju…

\- Co? Co się stało? Wpuść mnie! - Amalia z całej siły uderzyła w drzwi.

\- Zaspałam! - zawołała Eva. - I trochę u mnie bałagan.

\- Myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało!

\- Wszystko w porządku, Amalio.

Yugo wyłowił spod stolika zgnieciony w kulkę arkusz. - Pisałaś całą noc?

\- Nad ranem chyba zasnęłam. Daj, to mi nie wyszło.

Yugo rozejrzał się z ciekawością. - Które jest dobre?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę je przejrzeć. - Zgarnęła z oka pasmo włosów, a potem wyciągnęła ręce. Yugo z uśmiechem podał jej plik kartek.

\- Chcę wejść! - Amalia poparła swoje słowa uderzeniem w drzwi.

\- Nie teraz, ksieżniczko. Jestem zajęta.

\- Czym niby?

\- W tej chwili? - Eva westchnęła. - Sprzątaniem.

\- Przyjdziesz na obiad? Dzisiaj będzie wielki piknik na łączce!

\- Nie wiem, Yugo. Postaram się.

Yugo uścisnął ją mocno, a potem otworzył portal.

\- Nic jej nie jest, zobaczymy się później – powiedział już za drzwiami.

\- Ja chcę już! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nic jej nie jest?

\- Bo ci powiedziałem? Chodź, Amalio.

Protesty księżniczki ucichły stopniowo. Kręcąc głową, Eva zajęła się rozprostowywaniem papierowych kul. Wygładzała je, jedną po drugiej, i układała na blacie stolika, aż kolejny podmuch strącił wszystko z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Niech to. - Zebrała kartki. Z szafki wyciągnęła pierwszy cięższy przedmiot, jaki wpadł jej w ręce – butelkę ozdobioną panwawańskim pismem. Przycisnęła nią plik papierów.

Potem wstała, przeciągnęła się, aż chrupnęły stawy i przyciągnęła poduchę, żeby móc usiąść wygodnie.

* * *

Cień butelki przesunął się sporo, zanim Eva wybrała najlepszą wersję "Legendy o Percidalu". Nie była z niej zupełnie zadowolona – czytając swoje dzieło na chłodno widziała, że pominęła kilka ważnych szczegółów. Styl wydał jej się miejscami zbyt ozdobny, częściej – zbyt zwięzły i suchy.

Mimo to karty, które ostatecznie wybrała, dość wiernie streszczały przygody Bractwa Tofu od jego zawiązania w lesie pod Emelką po ostatnią bitwę. Złożyła je starannie, przycisnęła butelką, a pozostałe notatki zebrała i schowała w szufladzie – przydadzą się później. Za oknem zaświergotał dziki tofu.

Najwyższa pora wstać i szykować się na piknik. Aż dziw, jak znacznie mniej absurdalnie brzmiało to teraz, niż przed dwoma dniami. Eva sięgnęła po szczotkę do włosów, ale, tknięta nagłym przypływem natchnienia, odłożyła ją, a wzięła do ręki flaszkę.

Korek wyszedł lekko. Ściskając kartki ze swoim opowiadaniem, Eva wyszła na balkon i wylała mleko bambusowe przez balustradę.

* * *

W kuchni, ku uldze Evy, panowała cisza.

\- Dzień dobry? Jest tu kto?

\- Dzień dobry, panienko.

\- A! A, przepraszam, ja – Eva cofnęła się, wpadając plecami na kant stołu.

\- Ależ, czegóż się panienka boi? - Starsza sadida otrzepała fartuch.

\- Przespała panienka śniadanie i przychodzi łasować, hmm? Mnie to nie przeszkadza, byle bałaganu nie robić.

\- Nie, nie jestem głodna – mówiąc to, Eva poczuła ssanie w żołądku, ale je zignorowała. - Chciałam tylko zalakować butelkę.

Kucharka zamlaskała. - Mamy lak, o tutaj, na półce. Rozpalę panience pod kuchnią.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – Evę zapiekły koniuszki uszu.

\- Tylko niech się panienka spieszy, bo oni już tam stoły rozstawiają. Tak tak, cała łąka w lampionach, ja też zaraz idę – machnęła ręką w stronę kamionkowego dzbana, który czekał na stole.

\- Tak, tak. Ogień gotowy, tylko niech panienka zgasi przed wyjściem.

\- Zgaszę. Dziękuję.

* * *

Z jeszcze ciepłą butelką w ręku, Eva szła niespiesznie brzegiem przełomu. Już chwilę wcześniej wyminęła most, który zaprowadziłby ją prosto na łąkę.

Tutaj rzeka Sadidy szumiała głośno, rwąca i wzburzona, choć niewidoczna za skałami. Powyginane, obrosłe mchem drzewa ustąpiły miejsca trawie, a przed Evą otworzył się widok na puszczę, szmaragdową po horyzont, przetykaną ciemniejszą zielenią rzeki i kilku wpadających do niej potoków.

Ryk wodospadu zagłuszał jej myśli.

Eva zajrzała za krawędź urwiska. Wąskie, strome schodki, wycięte za niepamiętnych czasów przez nieznanego sadidę, lśniły od wilgoci. Zeszła po nich spokojnie, tylko kilka razy chwytając się jakiegoś korzenia czy gałęzi, bardziej z rozsądku, niż rzeczywistej potrzeby.

U stóp wodospadu prąd był jeszcze zbyt rwący, a dno zbyt kamieniste. Łuczniczka powędrowała dalej brzegiem, aż dotarła do kładki.

Usiadła na niej, plecami do kipieli, zwieszając nogi nad powierzchnią bursztynowej wody. Kładkę zrobiono z połówki pnia, była rozgrzana w słońcu i pachniała żywicą. Jej cień kładł się ciemną pręgą na piasku dna. Maleńkie, czarne rybki roiły się wokół nielicznych kamieni, objadając nalot glonów, puszystych jak mech.

Wodospad szumiał, słońce grzało, a Eva nachyliła się i bardzo ostrożnie włożyła butelkę do wody. Siedząc na kładce, odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, jak najdalej mogła.

* * *

\- Nareszcie jesteś!

\- Nie mówiłam, że przyjdę?

Amalia pociągnęła ją między stoły, zarumieniona może ze złości, może z podniecenia, a trajkocząca bez przerwy – Ma być coś wyjątkowego, ciarki mnie przechodzą, wiesz przecież, jaki z ojca łasuch, a eniripsa powiedziała… Yugo!

Eva wyjrzała zza jej ramienia i faktycznie, nos w nos z księżniczką stał Yugo, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, ściskając sporą paczkę. Az czyścił sobie piórka, umoszczony na jego czapce.

\- Cześć!

\- No, nareszcie! Ile to się trzeba nabiegać, żeby was zebrać razem, jeszcze Ruel gdzieś sobie polazł, niech ja go-

\- Amalio – Yugo poklepał ją po ręku. - Spokojnie. Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?

Księżniczka wytrzeszczyła oczy najpierw na niego, potem na paczkę, a potem zachichotała nerwowo. - A tak.

\- To prezent dla ciebie.

\- Dla mnie? - zdziwiła się Eva, tym razem mile.

\- Od nas wszystkich, całego Bractwa Tofu. Ruel znalazł papier.

\- W królewskiej kancelarii – mruknęła Amalia.

\- Amalia go zszyła, a ja zrobiłem okładkę. Adamai zebrał sierść myszoskoczka i zrobił pędzelki. Podoba ci się?

Eva ostrożnie rozpakowała prezent. Przerzuciła gładkie, białe kartki. Okładka, przyjemnie zamszowa w dotyku, miała wszyte od wewnątrz pętelki, w które włożono kilka pędzelków i ołówek.

\- Jest cudowny.

Yugo uśmiechnął się promiennie. Eva przytuliła dziennik do piersi.

\- Prześliczny. Bardzo wam dziękuję.

\- Drobiazg. - Amalia objęła ją ramieniem. - Tłumaczyłam im, że bardziej przydałaby ci się nowa sukienka, ale kto mnie słucha?

Eva uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. - Czy każdy prezent musi być praktyczny?

Spojrzeli sobie z Yugo w oczy.

Zabrzmiał gong. Amalia westchnęła. - Trzeba iść na obiad.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Eva. - Jestem głodna.


End file.
